


The stolen camera debacle

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Denee (Dennis Creevey/Lee Jordan) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: I'll handle it.
Relationships: Dennis Creevey/Lee Jordan
Series: Denee (Dennis Creevey/Lee Jordan) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114931





	The stolen camera debacle

Our tale begins in the dungeons just outside of the Slytherin common room, Lee Jordan and his boyfriend Dennis Creevey are hoping to talk to Draco Malfoy to get Dennis's camera back.

Dennis frowned. "I doubt we'll just happen to be here as he's leaving or entering the common room."

Lee told him, "He has to appear eventually. Don't worry about it, I'll handle Malfoy and get your camera back, Den."

Dennis said, "Okay, if you say so."

Several moments later, a group of Slytherins emerged from the common room, Draco Malfoy and his cronies at the front.

Lee approached them and rather loudly stated, "I want to have a word with you, Malfoy."

Draco asked, "Who are you and why should I waste my time talking to you, Gryffindor?"

Lee replied, "Lee Jordan and I want you to give my boyfriend his camera back, thief."

Draco glanced at Lee and then at Dennis and smirked. "You're that snivelling Gryffindor's boyfriend?"

Lee scowled. "Call him that one more time..."

Draco laughed. "It's actually quite amusing to see you like this, Jordan. I had heard better things about you, but I guess the rumours were all wrong. I'm not going to give him his camera back, so back off."

Lee sighed. "Oh well, it was worth a shot. I'll just go to the Headmaster's office then, or perhaps McGonagall's. I'm sure they'll know what to do about this. Thanks anyway, Malfoy."

He turned his back on them and winking at Dennis, muttered, "Sorry I couldn't get it back for you, Dennis."

Dennis catching on, answered, "It's alright, thanks for trying."

They began to walk away, but Draco shouted, "Wait!"

Lee turned around and inquired, "What?"

Draco mumbled, "There's no need to involve any of the teachers about this little incident, I'll go get his camera right now."

Lee smiled slightly. "Well, hurry up then."

Draco and his cronies scurried back into their common room.

Dennis grinned. "You're amazing, Lee. I could never have faced them all like you did. Thank you."

Lee shrugged. "No need to thank me."

Dennis smirked. "I wonder if he ever did get a photo of Harry?

Lee laughed. "I'd like to know if he did too, maybe the twins will know."


End file.
